Alexei Krasnov
|placebirth= New Town, Noble City |datebirth=8 May, 1981 |religion=Christian |language=English, French, Spanish, Lovian English, American English, Dutch, Limburgish, Oceana. |function=MOTC, Businessman, Multi-Millionaire, CNP Member |home= 1 Noble Alley, Train Village |home2=Penthouse, King Dimitri Building, Ferguson Beach Village |party affn= Conservative Nationalist Party |motc= Yes |motc-term= 2012- present (Part of the Ilava I Government) }} Dave Leskromento (born 8 May, 1981 in New Town, Noble City) is a famous Lovian multi-millionaire businessman who owns the parent companies Leskromento Industries and Education Lovia and is known for owning some oil fields in Russia. He has two brothers, Andy Leskromento and Mark Leskromento. He is called David Andrew Leskromento because his best friend and brother is called Andrew. He is the oldest of the three Leskromento brothers. His most famous speech in politics is "Most Progressive Parties never Progress" excluding the Green Party and the Social Liberal Party. He also owns the King Dimitri Building (except the sold rooms), LSCA franchise Sheckin Lads, Chef Adoha and the Clymene Art Museum. Biography David A. Leskromento was born in Noble City on 8 May, 1981. He moved to Newhaven at the age of four. He went to school in Newhaven and lived in Newhaven for ten years before moving back to live in Noble City. Dave did well at school until something terrible happened, his father died. His fathers oil fields and saved wealth from them were then passed down to David making him quite wealthy in a short amount of time. He then could afford great education and attended a non-closed down when burnt down part of the former Nobel University. Dave lived in Noble City for a while before having enough of the city life and moving to the small railway village of Train Village. After a great amount of money had been earned from his oil fields, David opened the almost budget-less company Leskromento Industries. He then also opened Education Lovia, a private edcuational company. He has since then had a good life in business. Dave then decided to start a life in CNP politics. After a while, to enter politics for the CNP, Dave Leskromento bought a house on 5 Elgin Avenue, Old Kinley so he could be applicable to enter state elections of Seven being Seven Delegate of the CNP. He was awarded a seat in Congress by Lukas Hoffmann so he could start voting in the Second Chamber. He also, to not have to buy loads of dairy products from companies, bought a farm in Shepby, Discovery Isle on the 30th October 2012 where he gets the LoviaMarket Shepby Milk product from. Pets Estecavia.jpg|Peter Business career *Leskromento Industries (a parent company that currently owns six businesses) *Education Lovia (a parent company that owns educational institutions) *Sheckin Lads (a football club in the LSCA Major Soccer League) Politicial career *CNP (Clymene Delegate) *MOTC (2012-) Wealth Dave Leskromento's personal wealth is over $230 million (LVD). Income Dave Leskromento makes a net profit of around $250,000 LV per day. He makes $220,000 from 2 of his 3 profitable businesses, LoviaMarket and Electronic Lovia and 30,000 from his oil fields in Russia. His third profitable business, Pizzeria World is new and there is no record released to the public of profit released yet. He makes incredible net profits of around $191,250,000 LVD per year. Charity Donations Leskromento makes a donation of around $100,000 LVD per month to charity. This makes him one of the biggest charity donators in the country. The most notable charity he has donated to is Nimmanswolk. See also *Personal User page Category:Inhabitant Category:Christian Category:Person Category:Living person Category:Businessperson Category:Politician Category:Conservative Nationalist Party Category:University professor Category:Citizen Category:MOTC Category:University World Category:Leskromento Family